oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Sheep Herder
Sheep Herder is a short quest with just a few tasks involved. It can, however, take some time if the player has difficulty in herding the sheep, since they are not always co-operative. The quest starts with the revelation that some sheep have been infected with plague. The target of the quest is to herd the sick sheep, kill them and dispose of their remains to prevent the plague from spreading to the town. Walkthrough Speak to Halgrive who can be found outside the church in East Ardougne. He will say that he is concerned about some plagued sheep and would like you to get rid of them by poisoning them and incinerating them in a special area they set up by Farmer Brumty. He will give you some poisoned sheep feed, and then tell you to pick up a Plague jacket and Plague trousers (the plague set) from Doctor Orbon found inside the church. If you lose the poisoned sheep feed, Halgrive will give you some more if you ask. Head inside the church (in East Ardougne) and talk to Doctor Orbon, who will ask for 100 coins in return for the suit. Head to the incinerator just North-east of the northern entrance to Ardougne. Put on the suit and enter the fenced enclosure using the gate on the west side. Take the cattleprod lying on the ground to the right near the incinerator. Now you can begin to dispose of the Sick-looking sheep. Wield the prod and then using it to direct the sheep into the pen around the barn. You do not need to open the gate, the sheep will go through the closed gate. You only need one of each colour (in any order), and you can finish one sheep at a time. :Tips :Do not wait for the sheep to stop before you prod it again. You can also prod the sheep, run to where you think it will end up - but a square off so you can prod it to change directions. Do not worry if the sheep get stuck behind rocks or trees, they will reset to their original positions in a few minutes. This includes the sheep you are herding! The locations of the sheep are as follows: #North entrance to the city. It has a reddish tinge. #North-east of the first one. It is green. #North-west of the farm near warrior women and moss giants. It is blue. This is the most difficult to herd. #Outside the fishing guild, which is directly north of #2. It is yellow. Once you have directed a sheep into the enclosure, feed the sheep with the poisoned sheep feed you received earlier from Councillor Halgrive. The sheep will die and will drop Sheep bones. Do this for all of the sheep and then burn the Sheep Bones in the nearby incinerator. Speak to Halgrive again to finish the quest and claim your reward! Reward *3100 coins (reimbursement for Plague suit, and 3,000 coins reward) *4 Quest points *Plague jacket *Plague trousers *Cattleprod Required for completing Completion of Sheep Herder is required for the following: *Mourning's Ends Part I Trivia * When the quest was released, the sheep were called Diseased sheep 1, 2, 3 and 4. This was later changed to Sick-looking sheep 1, 2 3 and 4 when Mournings end part I was released. * Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "In the short term, plague-infested sheep may have been an interesting attraction for Ardougne. That would never have lasted, so I have rounded them up." * Even if one has completed the Biohazard quest (and has learned that the Plague does not actually exist), your character will still play along with the fact that there is a plague. nl:Sheep Herder no:Sheep Herder es:Sheep Herder fi:Sheep Herder Category:Quests Category:Sheep Herder Category:Ardougne Category:Wikia Game Guides quests